1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boxing training device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional boxing training device is as disclosed in TW 1353263. In TWI353263, the boxing training device is composed of many components and very complicated in structure, such that it is time-consuming to fabricate the device, the production cost is increased, and it is uneasy to assemble and inconvenient to store.
Additionally, since there is no position-limiting mechanism disposed between every arm portion and every joint adapted for fixing the arm portion, it can result in an unexpected over swing of the arm portion to cause damage to user if an unsuitable great force is exerted on the arm portion.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.